


Его голос

by Daughter_of_jotun



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_jotun/pseuds/Daughter_of_jotun
Summary: Майрон возвращается в Ангбанд после потери Тол-ин-Гаурхот, думая, что Мелькор непременно его накажет, но вала не намерен срывать свою злость на любимом айну.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Его голос

* * *

Перед самым расставанием Мелькор сильно повздорил с Майроном насчёт того, как следует поступить с Барахиром и его приближенными. Тёмный вала очень устал вести войну, он ужасно себя чувствовал после осады Ангбанда. 

\- Нет, Майрон, ты меня не понял, - смягчил свой голос Мелькор, - я хочу, чтобы ты доставил их в Ангбанд. 

Майрон удивлённо приподнял брови. 

\- Я это и сделаю, что тебе не нравится? Мне кажется, я понял всё предельно ясно. 

\- Ты ведь сам сказал, что постараешься доставить их живыми, но мне не нужны призрачные надежды, мне нужно, чтобы ты чётко осознавал важность задания, - Мелькор напряжённо выдохнул и поднялся с трона, чтобы подойти ближе к майа. 

\- Мелькор, ты ведь понимаешь, что я вёл оборону Ангбанда и захватил Тол-Сирион, чего тебе ещё сейчас не хватает? Дела идут хорошо, зачем испытывать судьбу и ловить мерзких эдайн, когда можно быстро от них избавиться? Живыми они могут сбежать, а мёртвыми уже вряд ли. 

Майрон был недоволен тем, что вала, казалось, будто бы нарочно не замечал его воинских подвигов и достижений. Майа стало обидно от того, что дорогой айну говорит ему такое. Тем временем Мелькор обошёл своего чародея со спины и, положив свои руки ему на плечи, нагнулся к его лицу. Майрон не сопротивлялся, он знал, что обычно Мелькор в таких ситуациях принимался нахваливать его и излагать все положительные стороны своей точки зрения. Майа любил слушать вала, особенно если он так тихо и соблазнительно шепчет. 

\- Майрон, ты ведь чародей, мой лучший ученик, в том, чтобы поймать пару эдайн нет ничего сложного. 

\- Да, но… 

\- Или ты боишься?

Мелькор будто бы бросал вызов своему самому верному майа, желая разогреть в нем интерес к заданию, но это лишь разожгло в том пламя возмущения. Майрон локтем оттолкнул от себя тёмного вала и развернулся к нему лицом. Его обида всё усиливалась, он был точно уверен в том, что Мелькор намеренно пытается им манипулировать, чтобы достичь своей цели, хотя знает, что майа не любит, когда с ним так поступают. 

\- Я не боюсь эдайн! Мелькор, я сжигал эльдар заживо, пытал их и скармливал волкам. Я не боюсь какую-то недоразвитую и примитивную цивилизацию, но чувствую, что ты пытаешься мной манипулировать. Раз ты такой уверенный, иди, сам лови своих смертных и сам их пытай. 

Майрон понял, что никакого эффекта это не возымеет, и решил побольнее уколоть вала. Гнев на его лице сменился неким лукавством. 

\- Ах, нет же, я забыл, что ты и Гронд еле держишь в руках. Впрочем, теперь понятно, почему тот нолдо нанёс тебе столько ран. 

Мелькор подошёл к Майрону почти вплотную и наградил его звонкой пощечиной. От одного напоминания о собственной беспомощности его затрясло от злости. 

\- Замолчи! Я не потерплю к себе такого отношения, а теперь собирай армию и ищи Барахира, и если не доставишь его живым, то сам пойдёшь к Мандосу за ним! – прокричал Мелькор. 

\- Я всё равно окажусь прав, - прошипел напоследок Майрон, но приказу повиновался. 

Мелькор был зол на своего чародея и поэтому отослал куда подальше, чтобы не сорваться на него. Вала знал, что его лейтенант устал от многочисленных битв, от войны, устал выслушивать, как его владыке тяжело и плохо, как он сгорает от желания поскорее отомстить валар и Эру, причинить столько боли, чтобы они наконец поняли, каково ему всё это время было. Майрон таял на глазах, усталость коснулась не только его fea, но и hroa. Мелькор хотел как лучше, хотел оградить своего майа от всех бед, в том числе и от себя, так как начал замечать частые вспышки гнева, которые не хотел направлять на чародея. А ведь в начале времен он старался сделать так, чтобы Майрона не коснулось разочарование и отторжение со стороны других айнур, хотел, чтобы все поняли, какой его майа прекрасный и талантливый. Он хотел защитить любимого. 

А теперь Майрон мало того, что нагрубил своему владыке, так ещё и не смог поймать Барахира, позволил Берену сбежать, потерял Тол-ин-Гаурхот, проиграл битву валинорской псине и какой-то эльфийке. Мелькор был вне себя от ярости, потому что из-за поражения майа он лишился множества волков и одного из сильмариллов. Теперь каждый эльда будет смеяться над тем, как эльфийка обдурила тёмного вала, украла у него сильмарилл и победила его чародея. Это было унижение, которое вала не мог просто так простить Майрону. Мелькор тщательно продумывал, как бы наказать майа за поражение, чтобы он никогда больше не ошибался. Но когда Майрон вернулся в Ангбанд, вала понял, что ошибся. Что всё это время ошибался. 

С тех пор, как Майрон вернулся, прошло несколько дней. Его горло было в ужасном состоянии, Майрон всё держался за шею, боясь, что она не выдержит такой нагрузки. Он не давал целительницам осмотреть себя, истерически боясь потерять hroa и стать бесплотным духом. У него совсем не было сил на то, чтобы восстановиться, но после нескольких дней, проведённых в стрессе, он заснул. Долго спал мёртвым сном и изредка тяжело вздыхал, переворачивался на другой бок или же произносил отдельные слова. Мелькор считал, что с их последнего разговора прошло довольно много времени, хотя и не знал, сколько конкретно. У Майрона была одна привычка – во время боя, при помощи чародейства, случайно подпаливать себе волосы, но не очень коротко, и обычно они после этого едва доставали до плеч, очень красиво завиваясь. Короткие волосы – это довольно практично и удобно, Мелькор и сам давно их подстригает, чтобы не мешались. Он заметил, что теперь у Майрона волосы сильно отросли, но были всё так же прекрасны, прямо как лицо майа. Сейчас оно ничего не выражало, но Мелькору почему-то казалось печальным. Тёмный вала хотел бы провести с Майроном больше времени, чтобы застать тот момент, когда он проснётся, но слишком много дел накопилось, и ему пришлось оставить майа в одиночестве. Мелькор чувствовал вину за произошедшее – отправил любимого в Тол-ин-Гаурхот, приказал доставить весь род Барахира в Ангбанд для пыток, а потом майа пострадал из-за валинорской псины. Мелькор ненавидел чувство вины, которое ему с начала времен пытались привить все, кому не лень, но на этот раз он искренне раскаивался, так как почувствовал страх за Майрона. Единственного, кому он может доверять, единственного, кого он любит всей своей пропащей fea. Скорее всего, майа просто не хотел просыпаться, потому что возможно боялся наказания, которое последует после потери острова. Но сейчас у вала и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Мелькор винил себя за то, что пусть даже только подумал о том, как причинить боль любимому майа. Майрон и так настрадался, хватит с него. Мелькору не нужны были никакие сильмариллы, никакое истребление дома Феанора, даже уже возмездия не хочется. Его пожирает страх за близкого айну и чувство вины. 

И вот, настал момент, когда Майрон пробудился. Первым делом он дотронулся до шеи и, поняв, что рана зажила, облегчённо выдохнул. Он опустился на мягкую постель, и хотел было снова забыться во сне, но услышал настойчивый стук. Быстро одевшись, он отворил тяжёлую кованую дверь, молясь Илуватару, чтобы за ней оказался не Мелькор. Перед майа стояла майэ-целительница, которая все эти дни ухаживала за ним. Она пришла, чтобы уведомить лейтенанта о том, что Мелькор ждёт его в тронном зале. 

Майрон сомневался, идти ли к Мелькору. Он помнил, как плохо они простились и думал, что вала захочет отыграться на нем за поражение, хотя вала никогда так не делал. Но майа помнил всё, что говорила ему дочь Мелиан. Да, последняя была могущественной майэ, и скорее всего обучила свою дочь всему, что знала и умела. Трудно противиться чьей-то воле, находясь в безвыходном положении, поэтому слова Лютиэн надолго запомнились Майрону. Он и сам теперь из-за фрустрации, вызванной словами эльфийки, думал, что Мелькор обязательно накажет его за поражение.   
Майа устало вздохнул, но всё же явился к Мелькору. 

Помещение из тёмного камня слабо освещалось, из-за чего казалось более мрачным и открытым, чем обычно. В тронном зале всегда было не слишком тепло, но сейчас холод пробирал до костей, здесь никого не было, кроме вала и его чародея, значит, Мелькор либо в хорошем расположении духа, либо ужасно зол. И Майрон верил в последний вариант, так как считал его наиболее логичным. Холодный свет источали два сильмарилла из короны тёмного вала. Сам Мелькор возвышался над своим майа, сидя на тёмном троне, высеченным из цельного куска камня. Огромный, он казался ещё больше в слабо освещённом помещении. А в Ангбанде было непривычно тихо. 

Мелькор никогда не бил Майрона и никогда не кричал на него, кроме того раза. Раньше у них случались ссоры, но до такого никогда не доходило. Мелькор всегда был внимателен к партнёру и не боялся проявлять ласку, буквально носил майа на руках. 

\- Подойди, Майрон, - обратился к нему Мелькор. 

От неожиданности майа вздрогнул. Голос Мелькора разнесло по всему залу громкое эхо. Майрон послушался и подошёл ближе, поклонившись вала. 

\- Брось эти условности, ты ведь мой лейтенант, тебе не нужно так себя вести, - более расслабленно и буднично сказал Мелькор. 

\- Судя по нашему последнему разговору, я должен говорить тебе только лесть, - тихо проговорил майа. 

\- Послушай, Майрон, тебе, наверное, кажется, что я сейчас буду тебя пытать всеми известными способами, но я не буду тебя ни за что наказывать, потому что ты не сделал ничего плохого, - Мелькор пытался выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее, но получалось плохо. 

Он, желая ободрить Майрона, дружелюбно улыбнулся, но улыбка выглядела натянутой и совсем не искренней. Весь в чёрном, как ночь, с элементами железных доспехов в одежде и с чёрной острой короной на голове, в которых покоилось лишь два сильмарилла, с лицом, изувеченным шрамом от когтей орла. Мелькор в своём обычном выражении лица выглядел довольно угрюмым и недовольным, даже когда был абсолютно нейтрален. Майрон не прекратил волноваться, Мелькор чувствовал то напряжение, которое возникло между ними, поэтому поднялся с трона и сам спустился к майа. Он аккуратно дотронулся до лица Майрона, заводя за уши пряди рыжих волос, и одарил его нежным поцелуем в щеку. Мелькор смущённо и по-настоящему улыбнулся, крепко обняв майа. 

Майрон не понимал, что происходит. Он рассчитывал на что угодно, но не на это. Да, внутри его fea жила надежда на то, что Мелькор поймёт его, но она была настолько слаба, что майа решил даже не рассматривать этот вариант. Он всей fea любил Мелькора, хотя, находясь в Тол-ин-Гаурхот, злился на него так, что хотел назло ему вырезать весь род Барахира. А сейчас, в объятиях любимого ему стало стыдно за то, что он был так резок с Мелькором, хотя знал о том, что война сильно измотала его, заставив безвылазно жить в Ангбанде. 

\- Прости меня, Мелькор, я не смог оправдать твоих ожиданий, - дрожащим голосом сказал майа. 

\- А я не смог защитить тебя. Даже от самого себя. 

Майрон обнял Мелькора в ответ и уткнулся лицом в широкую грудь. 

\- Извини, что начал тогда с агрессии. Мне не стоило на тебя злиться, - прошептал майа. 

\- С кем не бывает. Злиться – это нормально, а бить айну, которого любишь – нет, - задумчиво ответил Мелькор, - может, переместимся в более подходящее для объятий место? 

* * *

Майрон устало опустился в мягко обитое кресло, а Мелькор подал ему кубок с водой. 

\- Лауриндиэ сказала, что тебе пока нельзя вино. 

Майрон недовольно закатил глаза. 

\- Если хочешь, я прикажу достать вино, - пожал плечами вала. 

\- Нет, не сегодня. Она права, мне стоит отдохнуть от спиртного. 

Мелькор подкинул пару дров в камин и сел на пол прямо напротив пламени. 

\- Ох, я так скучал по тебе, - устало простонал майа. 

\- А уж как я по тебе скучал, - ответил вала. 

Майа довольно улыбнулся.

\- Мне кажется, у тебя немного изменился голос, - заметил Мелькор. 

\- Правда? 

\- Да, но мне так даже нравится. 

Мелькор заметил, как немного поник майа, когда услышал об этом. 

\- Я думал, ты не любишь тепло, - сменил тему Майрон. 

\- Ах да, всё ещё предпочитаю холод, но тебе такое не по душе, поэтому я решил развести огонь в камине. 

Майрон смущённо улыбнулся.

\- Мило с твоей стороны. 

\- Дай мне знать, если тебе ещё что-то понадобится. 

Майрон, залпом выпив воду, отставил в сторону кубок и поднялся с кресла, чтобы снова упасть в объятия вала. Мелькор удачно поймал его и расположил у себя на коленях, придерживая в объятиях. Майа всегда чувствовал себя комфортно и безопасно в объятиях вала. Он прикрыл глаза и положил свою голову на плечо Мелькору. 

Казалось, покои майа, богато украшенные, с позолоченными элементами, мебелью из красного дерева и большим камином, излучали тепло сами по себе. Майрон, живя в Тол-ин-Гаурхот, скучал по Ангбанду, по личному пространству и вечерам, которые проводил с тёмным вала. Ещё до войны они вместе часто думали о том, как будут дальше жить вместе, но уже будучи правителями Арды. Когда Мелькор был моложе, а на его лице было меньше шрамов, он говорил, что сделает Майрона своим мужем и они станут полноправными королями Арды. Но сейчас у вала было не так много времени, чтобы строить планы касаемо счастливого будущего, он чаще концентрировался на настоящем и воспринимал войну как рутину на пути к власти. 

\- Ты всё ещё не выспался? – посмеиваясь, спросил вала. 

\- Я проснулся за день до того, как ты ушёл, просто мне было лень вставать с кровати, - хитро улыбнувшись, ответил майа. 

Мелькор тоже невольно улыбнулся, глядя на Майрона. 

\- Какой же ты у меня восхитительный. 

Ещё какое-то время они сидели так, в объятиях друг друга, и наслаждались долгожданным воссоединением, когда Майрон решил нарушить тишину. Майа всё ещё не верил, что они проводят время вместе, прямо как раньше.

\- Мелькор, а ты точно не злишься на меня?

Он поднял взгляд, смотря прямо в глаза вала, а тот лишь поднял майа на руки и встал с места, перенося любимого на мягкую постель и ложась рядом с ним. 

\- Нет, как можно на тебя злиться? Признаюсь, услышав о твоём поражении, я сильно разозлился, но быстро смог успокоиться. И ещё до того, как ты отправился в Тол-Сирион, я хотел слышать от тебя только лесть. Не знаю, что тогда случилось, но я очень болезненно реагировал на критику и не воспринимал твоё мнение, желая потакать лишь своим стремлениям. Ты ведь тоже ужасный и отвратительный владыка тьмы, мне следует чаще к тебе прислушиваться. Но я так боюсь того, что обо мне будут говорить после такого!

\- Мелькор, какая разница, что подумают о тебе эти эльфы, смертные или валар? Тебя правда интересует их мнение? 

\- Нам ведь ещё править ими… 

\- Милый, я лично вырежу всех, кто будет о тебе плохо говорить, - очаровательно улыбнулся Майрон и поцеловал вала. 

\- Тогда тебе придётся вырезать весь мир, как тебе такое? 

\- Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю, вот увидишь, они все будут жалеть о том, какими идиотами были всё это время, раз не могли полюбить и понять тебя. 

На какое-то время слова майа придали Мелькору уверенности, но потом он снова поник, будто майа ничего не говорил.   
Майрон снова повернулся к Мелькору, который чувствовал себя страшно виноватым, как будто чувства, на время пропавшие, вернулись к нему.

\- Всё в порядке? 

\- Нет, всё ещё чувствую себя виноватым. Я не могу одним «извини» стереть все воспоминания о своём ужасном поведении, но что я могу сделать, чтобы искупить свою вину? Знай, что я сожалею о содеянном и желаю тебе только счастья… 

\- Просто не делай так больше. Я не держу на тебя зла. 

Майа подвинулся ближе к партнёру. Майрон провел пальцем по его шраму, оставленному орлом. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Мелькор, и не могу долго злиться. Мне кажется, мы не должны сейчас ссориться. Надо чётко проговаривать все свои претензии и слушать друг друга. Как раньше. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнул Мелькор и искренне улыбнулся, - жаль, конечно, что Тол-Сирион больше не в нашей власти, но ты жив, а это самое главное. Тебе надо сейчас отдохнуть, Майрон. 

\- Тогда давай отдохнём прямо сейчас. 

За окном завывал холодный ветер, метель поднимала выше падающий снег, в это время владения тёмного вала отличались суровой погодой, а в покоях его чародея, привыкшего к жару кузницы, было как всегда тепло. 


End file.
